The present invention pertains to vehicles and methods for transporting individuals, and more particularly to balancing vehicles and methods for transporting individuals over ground having a surface that may be irregular.
A wide range of vehicles and methods are known for transporting human subjects. Typically, such vehicles rely upon static stability, being designed so as to be stable under all foreseen conditions of placement of their ground-contacting members. Thus, for example, the gravity vector acting on the center of gravity of an automobile passes between the points of ground contact of the automobile""s wheels, the suspension keeping all wheels on the ground at all times, and the automobile is thus stable. Another example of a statically stable vehicle is the stair-climbing vehicle described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,548 (Decelles et al.).
In one embodiment there is provided a vehicle for carrying a user. In this case, the user is a standing person. The vehicle of this embodiment includes:
a. a ground-contacting module which supports a payload including the standing person, the ground-contacting module contacting an underlying surface substantially at a single region of contact; and
b. a motorized drive arrangement, coupled to the ground-contacting module; the drive arrangement, ground-contacting module and payload constituting a system; the motorized drive arrangement causing, when powered, automatically balanced operation of the system.
In a related embodiment, the ground-contacting module includes a uniball.
In another embodiment, there is provide a vehicle for carrying a payload including a user. The vehicle of this embodiment includes:
a. a ground-contacting module including two substantially coaxial wheels;
b. a platform supporting the user in a standing position substantially astride both wheels; and
c. a motorized drive arrangement, coupled to the ground-contacting module; the drive arrangement, ground-contacting module and payload constituting a system; the motorized drive arrangement causing, when powered, automatically balanced operation of the system.
In another embodiment, there is provided a vehicle for carrying a payload including a user, and the vehicle of this embodiment includes:
a. a platform which supports the user;
b. a ground-contacting module, to which the platform is mounted, which propels the user in desired motion over an underlying surface;
c. a proximity sensor for determining the presence of the user on the device; and
d. a safety switch, coupled to the proximity detector, for inhibiting operation of the ground-contacting module unless the proximity sensor has determined the presence of the user on the device.
The proximity sensor may be a member, mechanically coupled to the safety switch, having an operating position and a non-operating position, wherein the member is in the non-operating position in the absence of the user from the device and the member is moveable to the operating position when the user is on the device. The member may include a plate, disposed on the device, for receiving a foot of the user, wherein placement of the foot on the plate causes it to move into the operating position.
Alternatively, the proximity detector may be electronic and may include a semiconductor device. In a further related embodiment, the device may include a motorized drive arrangement, coupled to the ground-contacting module; the motorized drive arrangement causing, when powered, automatically balanced and stationary operation of the device unless the proximity sensor has determined the presence of the user on the device.
In another embodiment, there is provided a vehicle for carrying a payload including a user. The vehicle of this embodiment includes:
a. a platform which supports the user;
b. a ground-contacting module, to which the platform is mounted, which propels the user in desired motion over an underlying surface;
c. a motorized drive arrangement, coupled to the ground-contacting module; the drive arrangement, ground-contacting module and payload constituting a system; the motorized drive arrangement causing, when powered, automatically balanced operation of the system wherein the motorized drive arrangement has a present power output and a specified maximum power output and, in operation, has headroom determined by the difference between the maximum power output and the present power output of the drive arrangement;
d. a headroom monitor, coupled to the motorized drive arrangement, for generating a signal characterizing the headroom; and
e. an alarm, coupled to the headroom monitor, for receiving the signal characterizing the headroom and for warning when the headroom falls below a specified limit.
The alarm may include ripple modulation of the power output of the motorized drive arrangement, and alternatively, or in addition, may be audible.
In a still further embodiment there is provided a device for carrying a user, and the device includes:
a. a platform which supports a payload including the user,
b. a ground-contacting module, mounted to the platform, including at least one ground-contacting member and defining a fore-aft plane;
c. a motorized drive arrangement, coupled to the ground-contacting module; the drive arrangement, ground-contacting module and payload constituting a system; the motorized drive arrangement causing, when powered, automatically balanced operation of the system in an operating position that is unstable with respect to tipping in at least a fore-aft plane when the motorized drive arrangement is not powered; and
d. a user input control that receives an indication from the user of a specified pitch of the device under conditions of motion at uniform velocity.
The user input control may include a thumb-wheel disposed upon a handle that is part of the device. A related embodiment provides a device for carrying a payload including a user, and the device includes:
a. a platform which supports the user in a standing position,
b. a ground-contacting module, mounted to the platform, including at least one ground-contacting member and defining a fore-aft plane;
c. a motorized drive arrangement, coupled to the ground-contacting module; the drive arrangement, ground-contacting module and payload constituting a system; the motorized drive arrangement causing, when powered, automatically balanced operation of the system in an operating position that is unstable with respect to tipping in at least a fore-aft plane when the motorized drive arrangement is not powered;
d. a user-operated mode control having first and second modes;
e. a user input control that receives an indication from the user of one of (i) a specified pitch of the device under conditions of motion at uniform velocity and (ii) steering command, depending on the mode of the mode control.
In yet another emodiment there is provided a device for carrying a payload including a user, and in this embodiment the device includes:
a. a platform which supports the user in a standing position,
b. a ground-contacting module, mounted to the platform, including a plurality of laterally disposed ground-contacting members and defining a fore-aft plane;
c. a motorized drive arrangement, coupled to the ground-contacting module; the drive arrangement, ground-contacting module and payload constituting a system; the motorized drive arrangement causing, when powered, automatically balanced operation of the system in an operating position that is unstable with respect to tipping in at least a fore-aft plane when the motorized drive arrangement is not powered; and
d. a user drive mode selector that on indication from the user causes the motorized drive to operate the ground-contacting members at a uniform user-controllable speed so as to permit a dismounted user to guide the vehicle running under its own power.
The invention provides methods corresponding to embodiments of the general nature described above. In one embodiment, there is provided a method of using a vehicle to carry a user and this method includes:
a. standing on a ground-contacting module which supports a payload including a person standing thereon, the ground-contacting module contacting an underlying surface substantially at a single region of contact; and
b. operating a motorized drive arrangement, coupled to the ground-contacting module; the drive arrangement, ground-contacting module and payload constituting a system; the motorized drive arrangement causing, when powered, automatically balanced operation of the system.
In a related embodiment, the ground-contacting module may include a uniball.
In another embodiment, there is provided a method of using a vehicle to carry a user, and in this embodiment, the method includes:
a. standing on a platform that supports a payload including a standing person, the platform mounted to a ground-contacting module including two substantially coaxial wheels; and
b. operating a motorized drive arrangement, coupled to the ground-contacting module; the drive arrangement, ground-contacting module and payload constituting a system; the motorized drive arrangement causing, when powered, automatically balanced operation of the system.
In another embodiment, there is provided a method of using a vehicle to carry a payload including a user, and the method of this embodiment includes:
a. standing on a platform supporting the user, the platform mounted to a ground-contacting module, which propels the user in desired motion over an underlying surface;
b. using a proximity sensor to determine the presence of the user on the device; and
c. inhibiting operation of the ground-contacting module unless the proximity sensor has determined the presence of the user on the device.
As in the corresponding device, discussed above, the proximity sensor may be a member, mechanically coupled to the safety switch, having an operating position and a non-operating position, wherein the member is in the non-operating position in the absence of the user from the device and the member is moveable to the operating position when the user is on the device. The member may include a plate, disposed on the device, for receiving a foot of the user, wherein placement of the foot on the plate causes it to move into the operating position. Alternatively, the proximity detector may be electronic and may include a semiconductor device. A further embodiment of the method includes operating a motorized drive arrangement, coupled to the ground-contacting module; the motorized drive arrangement causing, when powered, automatically balanced and stationary operation of the device unless the proximity sensor has determined the presence of the user on the device.
Yet another emobodiment, provides a method of using a vehicle to carry a payload including a user, and the method of this emodiment includes:
a. standing on a platform supporting the user, the platform mounted to a ground-contacting module, which propels the user in desired motion over an underlying surface;
b. operating a motorized drive arrangement, coupled to the ground-contacting module; the drive arrangement, ground-contacting module and payload constituting a system; the motorized drive arrangement causing, when powered, automatically balanced operation of the system wherein the motorized drive arrangement has a present power output and a specified maximum power output and, in operation, has headroom determined by the difference between the maximum power output and the present power output of the drive arrangement;
c. monitoring the headroom and generating a signal characterizing the headroom; and
d. receiving the signal characterizing the headroom and generating an alarm to warn when the headroom falls below a specified limit.
Alternatively, the headroom may be determined by the difference between a specified maximum velocity of the vehicle and the current velocity of the vehicle. The alarm may include ripple modulation of the power output of the motorized drive arrangement, and alternatively, or in addition, may be audible.
Another embodiment provides a method for carrying a user, and the method includes:
a. assuming a position on a platform which supports a payload including the user, the platform being coupled to a ground-contacting module, the module including at least one ground-contacting member and defining a fore-aft plane;
b. operating a motorized drive arrangement, coupled to the ground-contacting module; the drive arrangement, ground-contacting module and payload constituting a system; the motorized drive arrangement causing, when powered, automatically balanced operation of the system in an operating position that is unstable with respect to tipping in at least a fore-aft plane when the motorized drive arrangement is not powered; and
c. providing via a user input control an indication from the user of a specified pitch of the device under conditions of motion at uniform velocity.
The user input control may include a thumb-wheel disposed upon a handle coupled to the platform.
Yet another embodiment provides a method for carrying a payload including a user, and the method of this embodiment includes:
a. assuming a position on a platform which supports a payload including the user, the platform being coupled to a ground-contacting module, the module including at least one ground-contacting member and defining a fore-aft plane;
b. operating a motorized drive arrangement, coupled to the ground-contacting module; the drive arrangement, ground-contacting module and payload constituting a system; the motorized drive arrangement causing, when powered, automatically balanced operation of the system in an operating position that is unstable with respect to tipping in at least a fore-aft plane when the motorized drive arrangement is not powered; and
c. operating a user-operated mode control to select one of first and second modes;
d. providing via a user input control an indication of one of (i) a specified pitch of the device under conditions of motion at uniform velocity and (ii) steering command, depending on whether the first mode or the second mode has been selected.
Another embodiment provides a method for carrying a payload including a user, and the embodiment includes:
a. providing a device having
i. a platform which supports the user in a standing position,
ii. a ground-contacting module, mounted to the platform, including a plurality of laterally disposed ground-contacting members and defining a fore-aft plane;
iii. a motorized drive arrangement, coupled to the ground-contacting module; the drive arrangement, ground-contacting module and payload constituting a system; the motorized drive arrangement causing, when powered, automatically balanced operation of the system in an operating position that is unstable with respect to tipping in at least a fore-aft plane when the motorized drive arrangement is not powered; and
b. causing the motorized drive to operate the ground-contacting members at a user-controllable speed so as to permit a dismounted user to guide the vehicle running under its own power.